


May 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile when he bought a stuffed animal for his daughter instead of sermon papers.





	May 9, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to smile when he bought a stuffed animal for his daughter instead of sermon papers after he remembered her protecting him from a few Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
